


6 NSFW Finn/Kurt Drabbles

by krityan



Category: Glee
Genre: Breathplay, Butt Plugs, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn, Kurt and Kinkiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 NSFW Finn/Kurt Drabbles

Kinn: orgasm control/denial, buttplug

“I could do something for you, Finn?” The sight of Kurt on his hands and knees, writhing /just slightly/ was payoff enough for the amount of planning and set up this had taken. 

“Because you want to?” Finn leaned forward, his movement causing Kurt to crane towards him, “Or because you want me to take the plug out?” The squirming was more apparent now, punctuated by a bitten lip and indistinct pleading. 

“I want to. For you.” Kurt pulled back onto his knees, displaying his own erection for a moment, before leaning forward to wrap his fingers around Finn’s cock.

Kinn: rimming

“You used to get nervous about blow jobs.” Finn didn’t need to see the smirk on Kurt’s face to know exactly what it looked like. It was hard to protest the comment while long, deft fingers tugged his balls closer to an eager tongue. 

“That was a long time ago!” The words burst out as his arms gave out, collapsing his face into the couch and spreading his legs wider to maintain his balance. Kurt laughed, trailing his mouth upwards at a teasing pace. He paused for a moment, savoring the shivers his breath caused before pressing his tongue forward.

Kinn: spanking

Kurt trembled, knowing Finn was behind him. There was always added anticipation in the locker room, although they hadn’t been walked in on yet. He tensed his arms, straining against the belt now binding his hands together. Finn’s hand suddenly rested on his ass before snapping back in a hard slap. Kurt yelped, loudly, then choked back the urge to make more noise. The sting lingered, then was renewed by a second blow. He restrained his reaction to a gasp, his hips bucking involuntarily in reflex to his growing erection. Third. Fourth. The release meant more to Finn than pleasure.

Kinn: breathplay

It really was an extension of his obsession with the size of Finn’s hands. Kurt fell into the distracting thought as one of those hands (fingers were almost as clumsy as their owner) slid up his chest and rested on his throat. The pressure alone electrified his pleasure, eradicating logic and escaping as a deep moan. Finn tensed in response, his weight shifting forward. The deeper thrusting pushed them both to the precipice, but Finn’s fingers closing tightly around his throat dropped Kurt into climax. He gasped, fruitlessly until they both fell panting against each other, red and sweating. 

Kinn: possessive marking, exhibitionism

It was carefully rehearsed. The low cut shirt, slightly too loud yawning, fanning himself just enough to draw attention down his neck to the dark bruised bite marks there. Even the nervous laugh and the flickering gaze in Finn’s direction was something Kurt had practiced before. It would leave Finn flustered, the way Kurt would flaunt the evidence of their relationship so plainly, but after class things would change. Finn, tugging Kurt’s shirt lower, biting and sucking at any marks that dared to fade, and sliding his finger across them to admire his handiwork. Kurt was his, and everyone knew.

Kinn: toys, masturbators

Finn had been a skeptic when Kurt first introduced him to the idea of masturbating with anything besides kleenex and lotion. Toys, especially. They were for losers who’d never get a date, right? One demonstration later though, it was hard not to be hooked. Kurt’s eyes, a mix of lust and concentration, cast downward as he tried so hard not to make eye contact as he slid the silicone tube onto Finn’s cock. His strokes started slow, it was like watching him play the piano: the determined expression, the practiced motions. It would be a shame to do this alone.


End file.
